


Stars

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, New Relationship, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Post-Season/Series 05, Romance, Sappy, Stars, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: After Ghost Rider's been defeated, leading to Daisy and Coulson *finally* getting together, they go on a star-gazing date.





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nausicaa_of_phaeacia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/gifts), [AvatarQuake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/gifts).



> More post S5 fluffy romantic nonsense.

“It seems weird,” Daisy observes.

“Mmm?”

Phil sounds half asleep, she notices, and can’t help smiling. She really doesn’t mind if he falls asleep on their first date: they’ve been having a traumatic time lately after all. Not least with the whole Coulson-nearly-dying and Daisy-maybe-destroying-the-Earth things that almost happened.

“Seeing the stars from here, instead of from up there.” She gestures vaguely at the sky.

She feels him shift beside her, then his arm wraps across her torso as he lies on his side next to her, eyes intent on her face.

“You okay?” he asks in that soft voice he seems to reserve just for her.

“I’m good,” she assures him. She swears she can feel him smile – it’s certainly too dark to see it. 

“You’re better than good,” he says, pressing his lips to the corner of her mouth. “You’re the best.”

She chuckles – she’s somehow always known that Phil Coulson would be the corniest of lovers, and he’s apparently determined to prove her right.

“You’re pretty good yourself, mister,” she says, and turns her head to kiss him, a soft, tender exploration of his mouth that feels like a gift.

“Thank you,” he whispers, and shifts again so that one of his legs is draped across hers, as if he’s trying to pin her to the blanket on which they’re lying in order to star-gaze after their picnic supper. 

“I’m glad you didn’t die.”

He cups her cheek with his prosthetic. “I’m very glad I didn’t die, and that you were able to save me.” He chuckles softly. “I sort of can’t believe you kicked Ghost Rider’s ass. And yet that’s so you.”

“You’re so sappy,” she complains, not meaning it.

“You like me sappy.” He kisses her and she hums an agreement because it's quite true.


End file.
